


I think I have it right this time

by Gali2004



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Divergence, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gali2004/pseuds/Gali2004
Summary: Dean just lost Cas, but he can't stop moving, none of the boys can. With chuck on the loose, they find help in some expected and unexpected places. if they're still around after the dust settles, he will find a way to bring Cas back, to tell him that he feels the same way. Nothing will be able to stop him, not even God.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't great, it's my first ever fic and I didn't beta test. I hope you enjoy it!

Dean sits on the cold floor of the bunker’s storage room attempting to process everything that just happened. Cas’s last words to him echo in his mind: “I love you.” “Goodbye, Dean.” A perpetual pang of hurt envelops his chest as he hears the faint buzz of his phone next to him. He slowly picks it; through blurry vision, probably caused by the tears quickly forming in his eyes, he sees the screen lit up with Sam’s name. He knows he should answer, after all, that has happened around them so far, Sam might get worried if Dean doesn’t answer him; but he can’t. So he tosses his phone on the ground and buries his head in his hands as the buzzing stops. He tries to move, knows that he has to move but he can’t. His whole body feels heavy and tired; so he just sits there. The only noises he produces are the faint sobs that are pouring out of him along with the hot, salty tears that have begun to run down his face. That’s how Jack and Sam find him when they get back to the bunker: sitting alone on the floor, in shock. 

“Dean, what’s wrong man? Where’s Cas?” Sam asks sprinting to Dean with Jack following him.

Hearing his brother’s voice Dean’s head snaps up, he sees his brother’s worried face searching him for any injuries. He then turns his attention to the figure standing above his brother, for just a moment he lets his min- his heart, believe that’s its Cas, that it had all been a nightmare and Cas was still there. However, he quickly realized that it was Jack; he had never taken the time to see the resemblance between the two, but it was there. 

“Dean!” Sam said louder as he waved his hand in front of Dean’s face to get his attention. 

“What?” Dean responded hazily, looking back at Sam

“What happened and where’s Cas?” his brother asked again slower and in a softer tone, seeing his brothers state. 

“Cas is...gone” Dean almost couldn’t get the words out, he didn’t want to say it, saying it would make it real. 

“What do you mean gone?!’ Jack asked concern lacing his tone

“Billie…Cas…The Empty.” he stuttered out slowly, not being able to string together more words than that. 

“Billie? The Empty? What does that have to do with Cas?” Sam questioned, not seeing how those things were related. Sure Billie could have killed Cas, but what does that have to do with The Empty, and if Cas was dead where was his body? 

“His deal!” Jack exclaimed softly, worry and despair overtaking his features. That got Dean’s attention. 

“YOU KNEW?!” Dean exclaimed suddenly gaining the strength to lift himself off of the ground. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked grabbing Jack’s shoulders, his voice was desperate almost pleading.

“I wanted to but he asked me not to and I couldn’t betray his trust!” Jack explained 

Dean let go of his surrogate son’s shoulders, seeing that Jack was being sincere. He nodded stiffly and turned his attention to Sam who looked on the verge of exploding with confusion,

“What deal?! Can someone tell me what is going on!” that last part was not a request. Jack stepped toward Sam and began to speak. 

“When I died last year and Cas went up to heaven to get my soul, The Empty was tearing up heaven looking for me.” Jack paused to allow Sam to process that first bit of information and then continued “ since I was part angel, The Empty said I belonged with it. It was going to take me. when Cas made a Deal; if The Empty let me go, he would go with it. He agreed and was ready to go but then The Empty said that it would only take him when he had ‘given himself permission to be happy’ “ Jack said in quotations “he agreed and then we came back; I wanted to tell you but he asked me not to, we were dealing with so much and he said that there was no way he would be happy anytime soon.” 

That last sentence sent another pang of hurt into Dean’s chest. The thought that Cas was so sure he couldn’t be happy was the worst thing that he could imagine. Hell, he didn’t have to imagine it, he knew how it felt but he hated Cas going through that. 

“That’s a lot to take in,” Sam said rubbing his temples. “Wait, so he gave himself permission to be happy and called The Empty and what does Billie have to do with that?” 

“When I nicked Billie before, it was enough to kill her but she was pissed and backed us into a corner. So Cas... he saved me.” Dean said guilty thoughts filling his mind. 

“Great so now we lost Cas? who else are we gonna lose!” Sam exclaimed at no one, in particular, 

They all looked at each other, and Sam explained to Dean that everyone was gone, at least they thought so. 

“Son of a bitch! What next aliens?! You know what nevermind, I might speak it into existence or something.” Dean complained 

Jack looked between Sam and Dean wiping the tears quickly forming in his eyes. “What now?” he asked. If the brothers were honest they didn’t know where to go from there, what could they do? They were alone, at least it seemed that way. 

Sam finally spoke “For now, we get some rest. We’re all running on empty and there is nothing we can do; We will get some R&R and start fresh tomorrow.” Dean and Jack seemed reluctant but agreed. Dean just wanted to go to sleep and deal with everything tomorrow. They all made their way to their rooms, they were going to have a long, tough day tomorrow but they couldn’t stop moving not now. 

That night Dean dreamed of the night he and Cas met and how their friendship has grown. Those dreams soon turned into nightmares as he was forced to rewatch Cas be taken over and over again until he woke up in a cold sweat, he glanced at the clock, well four hours would have to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Dean walked into the bunker’s kitchen and began to make breakfast. The rhythm of cooking always relaxed him, not that he could relax in this situation, but he had to try to keep a level head. Sam walked in and mumbled a ‘good morning’ in Dean’s direction and sat down at the table. Dean nodded in Sam’s direction and went back to the eggs in his pan. His mind drifted back to the events of the day before. “ I love you “ those three simple little words that he never thought he would hear, especially from Cas. Tears began to well up in his eyes but he wiped them quickly he couldn’t focus on that, not now. 

“How’s the kid holdin’ up ?” He asked Sam, he was always closer to Jack.

“ About as well as you.” his brother retorted.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked hoping he could fool his little brother into believing he was fine. 

“Come on Dean, I know how it feels to lose the love of your life. I know how you feel.” Sam answered knowingly.

The older Winchester flinched, how did Sam know about his feelings for Cas, Dean himself didn’t even know completely until Cas confessed to him but by then it was too late. 

“I’m not blind man, all those looks, the ‘profound bond’; it was so painfully obvious to anyone who was in a room with the both of you for more than 10 minutes,” Sam said. after a pause, he added, “By the way, I don’t care that Cas was a dude, as long as you were happy.” 

“Okay whoa, just because the world is probably ending doesn’t mean the no chick-flick moments rule is abolished.” Dean said trying to laugh and lighten the mood, the effort was futile  
Sam knew him, he was his brother after all. Sam shot a glare at him and Dean’s forced smirk fell. Then it hit Dean like a freight train, his brother had just lost Elieen. 

“I’m sorry Sammy, I know how hard it must be… about Eileen.” he said trying to shift the focus from his sob story to Sam’s. He’ll admit it was a bid of a dick move to bring up Elieen to run away from talking about his feelings, but it was also a Dean move. 

“Dean, I’ll l get her back after we kick Chuck’s ass. We’ll get Cas back too, I promise.” Sam offered sincerely. 

“Sam, he told me he loved me; before he was taken, that’s what got him taken. I couldn’t even say it back. I was frozen.” Dean said with a faltering voice. He should have known better than to talk about his feelings, that never leads to anything good. After a short silence, his brother answered “It’s not your fault, you know that right?” he asked.”We’ll get them back, after all, we’re not the lose-Chesters.” Dean hated that Sam’s joke made him laugh. 

“Um, guys, you might want to see this!” they heard jack say from the war room. The boys exchanged confused looks then booked it out of the kitchen, well Sam did. Dean had to turn off the stove; they wouldn’t want to add a burned down bunker to their list of problems. When he caught up with Sam and Jack he saw what Jack meant. There in front of them stood, Micheal... or Adam, well both of them. 

“Hi, guys!” greeted a voice that was distinctly Adam 

The boys stood there in shock at the sight in front of them. They all greeted each other and sat down. The Winchesters explained the situation at hand to Adam and his archangel by extension. It still felt strange to see such a functional relationship between an archangel and his vessel. 

“Wow, that is quite a bit to take in at once so let me get this straight,” said Adam “God ate his sister, people have started disappearing,” “Actually everyone disappeared but us, it seems.” Jack interjected. “Right, thanks kid and you have no idea where to go from here?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. There was a string of yups, then Adam’s eyes glowed blue which could only mean one thing. Time to say hi to Micheal. 

“Where is my brother? Micheal asked and everyone exchanged confused looks 

“Castiel.” Micheal clarified with a sigh

“I didn’t know you thought of Cas as family at all, I thought you said he was a rank and file angel? Dean retorted a bit defensively 

“I used to think that, yes, however, he was the one who showed me who my father really was, I consider anyone who would do that, family. So where. Is. my. brother?” Micheal asked more insistently. 

Dean explained that events that happened and where Cas was, he left out the love confession, of course, Micheal didn’t need to know that. 

“So what I’m hearing is, you got my brother killed?” Micheal stated matter-of-factly 

“Now, hold on Dean didn’t get him killed.” Sam defended “Cas nobly sacrificed himself for-” 

“For Dean” the archangel finished. Dean had to admit that final comment hurt like a bitch. 

“I am going to get him back.” the older Winchester promised. Micheal saw the intent and nodded his head. 

“Well let’s go.”Jack chimed in “We got work to do. “ he added sternly. They all agreed to split up Sam and Jack would research and Dean and Micheal/Adam would look through their storage to see if they could find anything useful. 

“Hey, Jack how you holin’ up. “ Sam asked the young Nephilim

“I’m okay I guess, I just want Cas back.” Jack replied not looking up from his book. 

“Yeah, I miss him too.” Sam agreed. Just then a lightbulb went off in the younger Winchester’s brain. 

“Jack, you were able to wake Cas up in the empty before right? “ Sam questioned. “You think you could do it again?” he added. 

Jack thought about it for a second and then answered. “I suppose I could, but The Empty hates him, it wouldn’t let him out again.” he continued solemnly.

“Yeah, but maybe with Micheal here you would both have enough juice to pull him out?” Sam offered 

Jack looked up with a hopeful smile and ran to the storage room to find Dean and Micheal.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean looked through box after box of magic crap that Rowena tried to sort before she bit it. There was nothing helpful in the twenty boxes he had searched and oh look at that there was nothing in the twenty-first either. 

“This is hopeless, there is nothing in here!” Dean screamed frustratedly 

“Well, complaining won’t help anything.” Micheal chastised 

“Can’t you take a back seat and let Adam take the reigns for a while?” Dean said smugly 

“Adam does not want to ‘take the reigns’ as you say. He wishes to rest.” answered Micheal calmly. 

After a couple of minutes of silence, Micheal piped up and tuned towards Dean. “Did you say Amara was back earlier?” He asked. 

“Yeah, so?” Dean said opening another box

“So, you have an archangel and a Nephilim, you could put Chuck in Amara’s cage, I mean it’s not four archangels and God but if you can get Amara on our side she could help us take him down. After all, my aunt has always been stronger than my father. Even on his best day, he couldn’t beat her.” Micheal explained with something resembling optimism in his voice. 

“Our side? You’re with us?” Dean asked, not believing the words coming out of the archangel’s mouth.

“Yes.” Micheal answered as if anything other than that was ridiculous. 

“Weren’t you listening, she was CONSUMED by Chuck!” He chuckled out

“Well, of course, I was listening, but from what it sounds like, she was manipulated into joining him. I know my father.” Micheal confessed, “Plus Amara could take the mark since she is the original mark.”  
Although he hated to admit it the guy had a point, Jack could sub for two archangels. They would still be down one, however, and- 

“Guys, I think we could get Cas back! “ Jack said running in 

Dean couldn’t believe his ears, could they do that how when? Those are the questions he immediately asked Jack. He had to admit the kid’s answers made sense. For the first time since this whole mess began Dean felt hope swelling in his chest. 

Dean and Micheal followed Jack back to the library, where Sam was waiting to explain what the hell Jack was going on about. Could this be it, would Dean get back his best- the love of his life?


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright, so our plan is to have the kid wake Cas in The Empty, which we have no way of knowing will work, then him and Mike-” “My name is Micheal.” interrupted the archangel “Yeah, but its a nickn- you know what, nevermind. So they’ll pull him from that crap-hole and what The Empty will just let him go? Is that what we’re going with?” Dean questioned cocking his eyebrow. 

“I must admit, Dean does have a point. How will we be sure The ruler of that ‘crap-hole’ as you so eloquently put it, won’t just come and take him again. By the way, I’m still confused as to why he needs to be here at all, he is not an archangel.” Micheal asked eyes fixed on Sam. 

Dean despised being on Micheal’s side and questioning this plan, after all, it was the only one they had to get Cas back, but he couldn’t get his hopes up and then have them shattered when, if, it didn’t work. He looked between his brother and Jack hoping that they could come up with something to prove that it would work, even if it meant he was wrong. Especially if it would stick it to Micheal, ‘doesn’t need to be here’ Dean’s ass. Cas needs to be here because..because....he just has to. Unfortunately, Sam looked down in disappointment, and Jack’s smile fell slightly. 

“This wasn’t well thought out but lucky for you nothing in my life was really well thought out; I think I have a way to fix our one archangel problem.” 

“Look Mike-” “Actually it’s me, Adam, Micheal checked out when you realized that this plan was shit.” Adam corrected 

“Oh, okay what do you think?” Dean asked turning his attention to his half-brother

“Well, Jack, it was Jack right?” Jack nodded slightly. “Jack said that The Empty wanted to go back to seep right, which is why it made that deal with your angel?” that the last question was aimed at Dean, and the eldest Winchester nodded. “If God-Chuck destroys the world, then The Empty would die, I don’t think it wants that, so why not summon it and ask for its help. It gives us an archangel and Castiel and we save its life. Seems like a win-win situation.” he finished.  
The rest of the boys stood there slack-jawed, it was a good plan, simple yet, effective. 

“It could work, I mean it’s worth a shot.” Sam admitted, hope returning to his features

“I agree with Sam, what about you Dean, would you be willing to work with The Empty, I mean it did take Cas away.” Jack asked concern overtaking his smile.

Dean took a second, Jack was right. This thing took Cas from him before he could tell him how he felt. This thing took Cas from them before he could say goodbye to his son and best friend. This thing took Cas from them. From him. However, this thing could give him back, it would give him back. 

“Sam, you told me once that we need to make the head choice, not the heart choice, but right now, those are the same thing. Hell yeah, I’m in! Let’s get that cosmic entity in here!.” Dean answered. He hadn’t been so sure of anything in a while. 

They all went to the library, they were on a mission. They had a plan and they were going to make this work, they would make sure of it. Dean would make sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little sad, in my opinion, but nothing too bad, I promise.

This plan was a boost in morale; there was finally a direction they were working towards. Dean could feel his hopes rising but he couldn’t give a damn. This was a step closer to getting Cas back. 

“So get this, I found this book has a chapter on The Empty and a way to summon it. The sigil isn’t that different from our usual ones; we have everything we need for the incantation here in the bunker, it uses pretty basic ingredients.” Sam said confidently as everyone turns to face him. 

“Well, that was very convenient. Almost unsettlingly so.” Adam said narrowing his eyes at the lore book.

Sam and Dean chuckled in response” Adam, everything in here is unsettlingly convenient; that’s kinda the whole point of this bunker. We have almost everything we need to deal with the supernatural.” Sam teased. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Adam responded nodding.

“Okay, it’s getting pretty late and if we are going to try to make a deal with The Empty we need all the rest we can get. They all went to bed and Sam set Adam up in another room. Honestly, he wasn’t completely sure he slept but they had plenty of room. The next morning, Dean made breakfast, and soon they got to work on getting the necessary materials.

After a bit of prep work and painting the sigil on the ground: the small group was gathered around said sigil while Sam recited the incantation. Nothing seemed to happen, not black goo appeared, no lights flickered, zip, zilch, nada. Then suddenly there it was in front of them, still in Meg’s form. It appeared to have warmed up to her look. 

“Winchesters!” The Empty said annoyed “Why is it always the Winchesters!” it continued rubbing its temples. As Dean caught its eye, it smiled and added. “You know, I could look like your angel friend, if you prefer Dean.” it taunted. Dean clenched his jaw but said nothing; he wouldn’t give it the satisfaction. “Huh, I guess you don’t want to see him again. Alrighty!” It added after seeing his reaction or lack thereof. Dean had to admit that made him want to lunge at it, but still he was silent. 

“Enough, we didn’t summon you to have a friendly chat. We want to make a deal.” Sam said redirecting the focus of the conversation.

“Of course you do, it’s your move. What I’m not hearing is why I would agree to anything you proposed.” it said with a smirk. 

“How about staying alive?” Jack asked, the kid was upset and angry. 

“Jeez! What’s with the tone Jack- oh right! You didn’t get to say goodbye to your dad huh? I’m sure that won’t affect you later on, that he didn’t care enough to say goodbye to you or Sam.” it was enjoying causing them pain and annoyance. 

“Okay that’s enough, we are trying to save your life-” “What are you going on about? How could you save me and how exactly am I in danger?” it responded interrupting Sam’s sentence

“Haven’t you heard, God’s destroying the world and if he succeeds nothing will be left; not heaven or hell or purgatory or you.” That got its attention.”We have a plan but we need something from you, more like someone from you.” Sam explained glancing to see The Empty’s reaction. 

“I’m listening,” it answered slowly.

Sam went on explaining their plan to their friendly neighborhood cosmic entity. There was a moment of silence as the entity weighed its options. It looked between them before asking “Who do you need?”

“Cas and Gabriel.” Dean responded matter-of-factly.

“I will give you Gabriel but Castiel is mine. He made a deal fair and square. Plus I heard your plan, he is not necessary. Those are my terms, take it, or leave it.” The Empty countered

“No way-” “Dean, can I talk to you for a second?” Sam interjected before his brother could finish.  
Dean begrudgingly followed his brother to the kitchen.”What, Sam? You heard it, we’re not getting Cas back!” “ I hear you, man but this is all we got. Once we defeat Chuck, we can work on a way to get Cas back, but if we can get Gabriel; we would only need to convince Amara.” Sam retorted calmly. “Oh, is that all?! Come on, Sam!” Dean added. “Dean, please. I promise we will get him back but we need to do this!” Sam pleaded 

He hated that his brother was right, he wanted to have Cas back, needed him back; but his brother was right, as usual. He conceded and went back to the war room with his brother and agreed to the terms of the deal. The Empty left and then before them appeared someone they never thought they would see again. 

“Sammy! Dean-o! Hey-hey, what’s up shorties...wait, why am I not dead?” Gabriel greeted and asked with a smile. 

After explaining the plan to Gabe and a very uncomfortable family reunion, between him and Micheal, they got to work on their next task, separating Chuck and Amara.

“Hey Jack, long time no see, bud what’s up?” Gabriel chuckled

“We are trying to save the world, from God, get Cas back, and get Amara on our side again after betraying her.” Jack listed bluntly 

“Yeesh, kid! I was hopin’ for some upbeat news after that convo with my bro.” Gabe replied with a sigh and furrowed brows. 

“Oh, well I watched the “Back to the Future” trilogy and tried a milkshake for the first time.” Jack said with an innocent smile

Gabe’s eyes lit up at the word milkshake, the infamous archangel with a sweet tooth. “What’s your favorite milkshake flavor?” he asked his nephew. Jack’s eyes lit up as he answered “I liked the cookies and creme one! Cas said that when he was human he liked peanut butter milkshakes.” Jack said with a chuckle and then his smile faltered a little and he started to tear up. Gabe put his hand on Jack’s shoulder and said “Hey, I miss him too, we’ll get him back; the bad sense of humor and all.” that brought a smile back to Jack’s face with a small nod he and Gabe got back to searching for anything that would help. 

“Check this out, it says here that in the late eighteenth century witches were cursing each other a lot; so one of them developed a spell to separate supernatural entities if they were merged together. Do you think it will work?” Jack said carrying a book to where Dean was looking through books in the library. They all gathered around the table Jack was at to read what they needed. Sam searched through the thing Rowena had left him after she died and they found the spell they needed, damn that woman had everything. They would have to thank her after this was all over. 

“Okay so we have everything we need, again this is so convenient it’s weird.” said Adam binging over a box containing the ingredients.

“Whoa! That is not Micheal, hello who are you?” Gabe asked probing Adam from head to toe 

“Oh, that’s right, we haven’t met I’m Adam; Micheal’s vessel and Sam and Dean’s half-brother,” Adam answered nonchalantly reaching out to shake Gabe’s hand. 

Gabriel took it and said, “Huh, alright, Gabriel nice to meet ya.” he said shaking the other man’s hand. 

“Okay, now that we’re all acquainted. Let’s get to work on getting Chuck to show so we can get Amara on our side.” Dean said 

“Great that sounds easy, peasy fellas!” Gabe said sarcastically. 

“No, that sounds impossible.” stated Micheal who had taken over  
“Ever the optimist, bro. “ teased Gabe

“Well doing impossible things, is the Winchester way.” Dean countered “We all clear on the plan? “ he asked. With nods all around they piled in baby and made their way to the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

They figured that maybe they could summon Chuck by getting his two sons one who is recently back from the dead to call him. They knew he was still on world because there were no other ones left. Gabe created an inescapable bar like the one he trapped Lucifer in to get to apocalypse world. 

“Hey uh, pop? Dad? I don’t know what to call you but um, I’m back and I heard that you’re here too with Amara and Micheal is still around so what do say to a little family reunion.” Gabe said aloud while Sam and Dean hid behind the bar and Micheal was next to him. 

“Hey, guys!” a voice behind the two archangels. Micheal and Gabriel turned around and there stood chuck with a charismatic smile. “What’s up?”The pair stared at each other in utter disbelief at their father who was just standing there expectantly. 

“You showed, I don’t believe it I mean-” “ Save it, Gabriel I know you’re working with the Winchester’s. To capture me.” Chuck said bluntly 

“Father, we don’t-” “You too Micheal, remember omnipotent God here guys. I mean did you really think that you could get the jump on me.” the deity chuckled “Sam, Dean I know you’re here, come on out!” he said gesturing towards the bar. The Winchesters stood up slowly and walked toward Gabriel and Micheal. Once they reached the archangels and began to recite the separation incantation. 

“Really?! You’re trying a spell! I mean I knew you were desperate but I didn’t think you were stupid too, I wrote you better than that.” Chuck prodded “I’m out of here.” Chuck snapped but nothing happened. “What?!” he mumbled “You’re trapped, Chuck. You see, we went through the Men Of Letters files and we found those sigils that Amara burned off all those years ago.” Dean explained, “Then we painted them all over this bar, see Gabe made it special just like the one we trapped Lucifer in a while back.” Sam added, “You were stuck the second, you showed asshole. By the way, it’s not just any spell it’s a separation spell, powered by that fiery little red-head.” continued Gabriel with a smirk. “I’m sure that Amara has seen what a liar you are by now.” said Micheal “Amara, please I know what we did was unforgivable but please listen. You know this isn’t right, help us.” the archangel continued “You think that she’s gonna listen to you? The Winchesters lied to her, you helped put her in the cage, at least I was honest with her!” Chuck shouted. 

Suddenly, both Chuck and Amara were standing in front of them. Amara looked torn between them, her eyes moving from her nephews and her brother.” Come on, sis. You can’t really believe them, they betrayed you-” “And you lied to and manipulated me. I was at my lowest and you exploited that.” I’m done letting you manipulate me into thinking that you care. Your temper tantrum has to stop brother, you have to stop.” Amara said to her brother. “Why are you doing this for them!?” Chuck asked furiously “I’m not, I’m doing it for me.” she said and suddenly her, Sam, Dean, Micheal, and Gabriel were back at the bunker, in the war room. The group looked around the bunker in shock and then looked to Amara, who had sat down at the table.

“How are we back here?” Dean asked her 

“I’m sure you remember that I’m more powerful than my brother; I used my strength to get us back here and put up that warding I broke last time, he can’t get to us unless I drop it and I won’t let that happen.” she said rubbing her temples, she was clearly drained “So what’s your plan?”


	6. Chapter 6

The group explained the plan to Amara and she sat there in shock. Dean scanned her face for any indication of emotion, there wasn’t any. There was a shrieking silence as she took the plan into consideration. She looked around at them before asking “Alright” she said as if she was just asked if she wanted to eat somewhere. “Really?” Dean asked in utter confusion. After all, they did to her, she was willing to help them, maybe she could help bring back Cas, no- he shouldn’t get his hopes up. Even if she could, The Empty wouldn’t give him up. “Like I told my brother, I’m doing this for me, not you.” she answered snapping Dean out of his thoughts.

Jack came in from the kitchen, “Did it work? Did you-” he stopped in his tracks as his eyes found Amara. He had his answer. 

“I have to rest, my power is drained after that stunt.” she told them. 

“Sure, I’ll show you to a room.” Dean said, she nodded and followed him

“Here it is, if you need anything we’ll be in the library. I know you’re doing this for you and all but I want to say...thank you and I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have lied to you.” Dean said, Amara nodded and he turned to walk away. 

“Dean, wait. Can I ask you something?” Amara asked

“Sure, I guess” he answered 

“Where is Castiel, I haven’t seen him.” she continued

Flashbacks encompassed his mind and he swallowed before answering “ He um, he’s dead. The Empty took him, I tried to get him back but The Empty wouldn’t play ball.” tears threatened to fill his eyes as he choked out the last word. 

“I see, I’m sorry for your loss” she said resting a hand on Dean’s shoulder with a sad smile. With a curt nod, Dean walked back to the library. The next week went by simultaneously in a flash and at the speed of a turtle crossing the road. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello, Jack,” Amara said walking up to the library table to see what the Nephilim was up to.

“Hello.” he said with a raised hand turning his head to face her. Then he turned back to his previous task.

“Are you ready for today?” she asked wearily

“I guess so, I just want this to be over. Then we can work on getting Cas back.” he responded sadly.

“Yes, I heard but I thought Dean said he tried and couldn’t?” she said with a confused look on her face. 

“Where are the others?” she asked looking around at the empty bunker

“Purgatory, they need a leviathan blossom for the spell, to give you the mark to close the cage.” he answered nonchalantly

“All of them?” she inquired 

“Dean said that there were complications last time, so they thought they could use the extra back up.”Jack said

“Last time?” she questioned

“Sam said that they almost had Chuck before, they were so close. Cas was going to take the mark to put him where he imprisoned you, all Sam had to do was crush a sphere and Chuck would be gone but Sam had seen what that did to Cas, Dean would have had to bury him in the box where he was going to bury himself while he had the mark. Sam said he couldn’t do that to his brother. So he didn’t crush it.” Jack finished and Amara understood.

“Hey, we’re back, we got the flower.” Dean’s voice echoed 

“Are you ready, Amara?” Sam asked

“Yes, I am.” she said 

“Alright, well let’s get mixing the potion and takedown daddy-o!” said Gabriel

After a couple of hours of preparing, they were ready to take down the warding. Their plan was set and they were gearing up to fight God. Amara would drop the warding Jack, Micheal and Gabriel would weaken him, Dean would crush the sphere, Sam would keep the warding to trap Chuck up and Amara would slam the door to the cage. Then boom, no more capricious God. 

“Okay, well I’m not one for speeches, so uh, good luck and all that. See you on the other side guys.” Dean said they all nodded and went to their places.


	7. Chapter 7

Amara dropped the warding and soon he appeared in front of them. He stood there smirking cockily. 

“Well, really you really don’t learn do you?” Chuck asked playfully. “You might be a little more powerful sis, but you’re still two members short of the original lineup. I only count Micheal and Gabriel which is only two archangels, unless you have Lucifer stashed here somewhere, you don’ have the juice to weaken me.” he added 

“They might not have Lucifer but they have his son. “ Jack said coming in from behind a door frame. 

“Oh, hey buddy, hate to break it to you all but Jack here doesn’t have his powers. I mean I don’t know how he is still alive but he’s definitely too weak to hurt me. “ Chuck taunted 

Micheal and Gabriel struck him as did Amara. He flinched but his smile didn’t fall, not even when Jack struck him with all his power. 

“See Jack, not enough. Why don’t you get Castiel, oh that’s right you can’t, he’s dead.” he said with a grin. Dean wanted to rip his throat out but he couldn’t come out from where he was standing. 

“Don’t talk about my father!” Jack shouted and a sudden surge of power erupted from his hands, that sent Chuck to the ground with a grunt.

“What? No, you can’t do that you’re not strong enough!” he said through gritted teeth.

“DEAN NOW!” shouted Jack and Dean crushed the ball 

The mark glowed on Amara’s shoulder and just like that Chuck was gone in a flash of light. The group looked around as Sam and Dean came out from where they were hiding. They all let go a breath they didn’t know they were holding.   
“Is he gone?! Did we do It?!” Sam asked just then his phone rang.

“Hello?” he answered

“Sam!” said a familiar voice, Jody’s voice

“Jody, are you okay?” he asked with a smile

“Yeah, what happened one second we were on high alert, and the next we were somewhere else and then we were back. Is everything over? Did you beat God?” she asked one question after another

“Yeah, it’s over, it’s alright.” he said 

‘I’m getting the girls and we’re going to see you guys. Don’t go anywhere!” she said 

“We’ll be here.” he said with a smile and hung up. 

“What did she say? Are they okay?” Dean asked

“Yeah, they’re fine. Hey, Dean I-” Sam began

“Go get her Sammy.” Dean interrupted

Sam nodded and then raced off towards Elieen’s house as the rest of them processed what just happened. They all sat there for a good ten minutes not saying a word. Then Jack looked up and said, “WE BEAT GOD!” Just then it sunk in they had. Jack crushed them each in a hug before bringing them all together in a group hug. 

A couple of days later everyone they cared about was at the bunker. Jody, Donna, the girls, Boby, Elieen, Garth all of them. They drank and hugged and joked about surviving yet another apocalypse. Gabriel and Micheal were mingling along with Amara. Jack was talking to Claire and Kaia who were standing hand in hand, while Jack talked their ears off about Star Wars; the bunker was full of laughter. Sam and Eileen were talking to Jody and Donna about cooking family dinner for all of them soon. Amara looked around with a smile, there was one person missing from this picture, Dean. She found Dean in his room with a glass of whiskey, she knocked and Dean said ‘Come in’ so she did. 

“What’s wrong Dean, I would have thought you would be happy that this was over, that you could get back to normal.” she asked him

“I watched the man I love die, there’s no normal after that. I didn’t even get to tell him that I loved him too.” he answered in a broken voice. 

“I see, Dean do you remember when you asked me why I brought your mother back to you? Do you remember what I said?” she asked him  
“Yeah, you said that you thought having her back would put out the fire in me.” he answered 

“Yes, I was wrong then it didn’t put out that fire, but I think I have it right this time. “ she told him

“What do you mean?” he said finally looking up from the floor and saw that Cas was standing in front of him, trench coat and all. He was smiling. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Cas looked around in surprise and then said “Dean, what? How am I here?”Dean looked to Amara and Cas did too. 

“I brought you back, and to make sure The Empty wouldn’t try to come after you I made you human.” she said with a smile 

“I thought that God had no power in The Empty?” Cas said 

“He doesn’t but darkness and empty are pretty similar so I was able to reach you. “ she said

“Thank you. “Dean said simply and sincerely 

“Of course, now I’ll let you two catch up.” she said and then walked out of the room closing the door behind her. 

Dean and Cas stared at each other in disbelief for about a minute before Dean finally spoke.

“Cas I-” he started

“You don’t have to say it. “ Cas said 

“I want to say it.” Dean said and Cas nodded 

“Cas, when you walked into my life all those years ago you changed. You taught me how to have faith again, you showed me that I mattered. No matter how many times I pushed you away and how bad things got you never left me. You are my best friend and I love you, I have for a long time.” Dean said with a gummy smile. Cas wore the same one, his blue eyes filled with tears and he lunged forward and captured Dean in a bone-crushing hug. Neither of them wanted to pull away. Eventually, they did Dean held Cas’s face in his hands and closed the space between them. Nothing could ever top the feeling when Cas kissed him back. A decade’s worth of repressed feelings poured into that kiss. It was soft and full of love, nothing like Dean had ever experienced in his life. They both had to come up for air and then it donned on him, Cas was human, they could grow old together. 

“Cas, you’re human how do you feel? “ he asked the former angel

“I was always human where it counted, I feel like I finally belong. I feel happy.” he said with a smile.   
“I love you, Cas. I’ll never get tired of saying that.” Dean said 

“I’ll never get tired of hearing it, I love you too, Dean. Not that I don’t want to stay here with you but is Jack here? Sam?” Cas asked him

“Yeah, they’re right outside, everyone is let’s go let them know you’re back.” Dean said sliding his hand through Cas’s as he led him into the bunker.

As they walked into the library, everyone turned their attention to them. Cas heard his name be called and turned to see Jack running up to him and capturing him in a hug. He immediately hugged his son back as tears began to form in both of their eyes. Sam followed soon after and then Eileen. Then Gabriel and Micheal walked over. 

“Gabriel?! Micheal” Cas said in disbelief with tears in his eyes

“Hello, brother.”Micheal said 

“Hey, baby bro! “ added Gabriel not trying to hide the emotion in his voice. 

They hugged and Cas said hello to Adam, Jody, Donna. He said hello to Claire and Kaia. They had beaten God, they got Cas back, and they all survived. Dean couldn’t believe it but it was true. They were all okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of my first fanfic, I hope everyone that read it enjoyed it. Thank you all for reading.<3

It had been five years since the big boss fight against Chuck. Amara was helping to run heaven along with Micheal; sometimes Gabriel would lend a hand but these days he is just enjoying life on Earth. Since Chuck was safely locked away, monsters were no longer as vicious as before; they weren’t the villains of his story anymore, so most of them kept to themselves. Jack helped them when he could but mostly he spent his time going to school. The boys were so proud when Jack got into Stanford. He visits every chance he gets. 

Sam and Eileen were able to get out of the life and start a family. Some of the friends the brothers made along the way were able to help the pair safely get a house and get married. Which is a good thing because Sam and Elieen were both technically dead and Sam was on the FBI’s most-wanted list for a while.

Cas and Dean grew their relationship for a year before Dean finally popped the question, they had basically been in love for over a decade so why wait. He took Cas to the barn where they first met, the sigils were still painted all over, although they had faded a bit. The bulbs were still out so Dean lit candles all around the barn. After enjoying a nice dinner, the former hunter dropped down on one knee and proposed; Cas of course said yes and they were married in the Spring. 

“‘Dean! Do you have Kevin’s elephant? You know he can’t sleep without it.” Cas called from the living room of their house trying to keep their nephew from having a temper tantrum. 

“Yeah, babe I got it right here.” Dean said, handing his husband a grey stuffed animal.

“Dad are you coming back to watch the movie?” shouted a small voice

“Yeah, Charlie, I’ll be right there I’m just giving papa Kev’s toy.” Dean said giving Cas a peck on the forehead before returning to their daughter

Later that night, after Sam and Elieen picked up Kevin, Dean, Cas, and Charlie sat on their couch with their dog, miracle, sitting at their feet. Charlie had begun to fall asleep between her dads while watching Scooby-Doo. Cas had also begun to nod off with his head on Dean’s shoulder; all Dean could think was ‘man I am the luckiest man in the universe’. As the credits of the episode rolled, Dean nudged his husband awake. 

“We should get her to bed, you know how cranky she gets if she doesn’t get eight hours.” Dean said 

“She gets that from you, you know.” Cas teased 

“You know I’m adorable when I’m grumpy.” Dean retorted 

“That I do, honey, that I do,” Cas said leaning in to press a sweet kiss to Dean’s lips 

Dean never thought he would have this, but he knew he deserved it and so did Cas. Despite them being stupid for years, he was glad they could get to this point. They were tucking their daughter into bed; both of them kissed her forehead. She looked at her dads with her big blue eyes and freckles. “I love you, Daddy, I love you, Papa,” she said with a smile. Dean looked at Cas and then down at Charlie smiled and said: “ Goodnight, sweetie we love you.” Cas said softly. They began walking away before Charlie stopped them and said “you forgot to say it,”   
she reminded them. Dean and Cas looked at each other and smiled as Dean said “Remember, Angels, are watching over you.” Dean said with a smile. He and Cas went to their room hand in hand and fell asleep in each other’s arms as they had for the past five years and would do for the rest of their lives.


End file.
